A Fantasy Come True
by x-Trisana-Skystorm-x
Summary: Jean-Claude and Jason have a moment of fun. One-shot


Long time no see XD Enjoy

* * *

Teeth scraping gently at his throat, almost too gently, a gentle promise of what is to come. Tantalising and teasing at his senses, a gentle nip with sharp teeth capable of so much more, the danger factor was overwhelming. The thought that at any moment those teeth that were playing so gently across his skin could bite down harder and pierce his flesh, tearing out his throat and stealing his life added to the unbelievable pleasure of the situation.

Jason had never imagined that he would ever be allowed to experience anything like this, not since Anita had come into Jean-Claude's life, it was something he had desired for as long as he had been the pommes de sang of the master of the city. He had often laid in bed at night and imagined what it twould be like to have sex with the incubus, in his dark room with it's cold stone walls, located far beneath the surface of the earth, underneath the circus of the damned. The circus of the damned was a rather fitting name considering the hidden catacombs underneath and the creatures that the housed. The public was unaware of the existence of the catacombs, the business that laid above it being the perfect cover for the day time resting place for the master of the city.

His train of thought was quickly taken away as the fangs that had previously traced so gently at his throat move back to his lips, nibbling on them softly causing a small wound, blood trickling out and filling their mouths like metallic candy. Wrapping his arms around Jean-Claude's shoulders he drew the vampire down more into a slow and intimate kiss, tongues dancing delicately.

Jason let his fingers move from the vampires shoulders to tangle gently in the jet black locks that laid themselves gently against his skin, like another extension of the vampires body. The raven strands were ubelievably soft beneath his fingers, softer than the very silk that Jean-Claude wore that clung to his body like anothe skin, it was beautiful and smeled faintly of the shampoo the vampire used to wash it only hours before.

Pulling back from the kiss Jean-Claude stared intensely into Jason's sky blue eyes, the deep blue of his own so dark they were almost black, and let his had drift down Jason's body, barely touching him, holding his body down with his unnatural strength so that Jason was unable to move his body up to meet the vampire's touches. The vampire's hand drifted lower and lower, slowly and gently carressing the soft skin laid bare beneath him, a smirk of lust settled on his lips as he watched the lycanthrope beneath him attempt to lift his body up and edge the carresses towards his awaiting erection.

The dim and romantic light of the candles were the only thing that lit the room up, being for the lycanthropes benefit only since the vampire could see perfectly in the dark. The candles glowed in the dark, flickering and crackling, leaving the room with a sense of romance that was only enhanced by the beautiful body above him. Jason whined and tried once more to lift his hips up toward the wnadering hand that had strayed perilously close to his erection.

"Tell me what you want my Pomme" Jean-Claude purred in that silky smooth voice of his, his very voice making the lycanthrope shudder in pleasure.

The vampire leaned closer, his lips hovering above Jason's, inches too far for him to reach without being allowed to move upwards. Straining to move himself within reach of those soft kissable lips a strangled sound of dispair passed his lips as the lycanthrope strained his neck trying to attain even a gentle contact with the vampire's lips.

"Please..." Jason whispered softly.

"What was that, mon Pomme" Jean-Claude asked with an arch of the eye brow, a hint of fang showing as the vampire smiled a little more pronouncedly, showing that he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

The hand that had been hovering so tantalisingly close suddenly stroking his erect member gently and teasingly before releasing it, drawing a soft moan from the lycanthrope's parted lips.

"I-I," Jason murmered stuttering his words out as the vampire grasped his member tightly giving it a gentle squeeze, distracting him from his line of thought.

Sky blue eyes stared up at midnight blue intensely trying to convery his message without using words, it was hard for him to think straight, let alone verbalise what he was trying to say.

"What is it mon Pomme?"

"Please, fuck me," Jason demanded, his voice strained as he fought to talk with Jean-Claude's hand cradling his erection.

"Oui, as you wish," The vampire replied, rewarding his frustrated Pomme De Sang with a passionate kiss on the lips, moving his hand slowly up and down.

Jason wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist tightly, his nails digging in to the skin as the vampire began tugging gently at his lower lip while playing his balls through his fingers, massaging them gently. He threw his head back feeling the vampire tear his lip open with his sharp teeth, the feeling of pain mixing with the pleasure that he was recieving. He knew that in the morning he would complain ceaselessly to anyone who would listen to him about his poor abused lip, a treasure he would be able to keep for a while to remind him of the culmination of his long awaited fantasie's.

The pleasure continued to build until Jason could feel his orgasm coming, then suddenly the sinful pleasure was gone and he was drawn back from the edge as the vampire removed his hands and trailed them back up his body to brush across the lycanthropes chest with more feather light barely in contact with his skin touches. Pouting down at the Vampire Jason was suddenly distracted from his dissapointment when the vampire's lips moved down to his hardened nipples, flicking his tongue across them gently.

Recieving the reaction that the vampire wanted he picked up a bottle of lube that had been laying abandoned on the huge bed, and poured some of the thick liquid on his hand, smearing it across his fingers. The vampire warmed the liquid with his fingers and reached his hand back down to the lycanthropes erection and brushed it gently before ignoring it to move back further until greeted by his opening. Brushing his fingers across it and teasing the hole the vampire smirked up at Jason before simultaniously nibbling on the lycanthropes nipple and inserting a finger inside of him, pushing it inside until it was all the way in.

Jason's back arched up and off the bed as the pain of Jean-Claude's actions combined with the pleasure, this was a new experience for him, he had never had sex with a man before this. His father and sister had accused him of it, but up until now he had never found another man that he had wanted to sleep with.

"Don't tense up, it will hurt more" Jean-Claude instructed softly releasing the other's nipple.

Nodding Jason allowed the vampire to insert another finger, wincing when the pain was significantly more pronounced, a fact he was only distracted from when Jean-Claude found the spot he had been looking for, a spot that caused Jason to arch off the bed with almost his whole body, his breath coming in a huge gasp, his eyes widening. He'd never felt anything like this.

Jean-Claude began to scissor his fingers, stretching him, preparing him for something much bigger than his fingers. Once he was certain that Jason was ready he removed his fingers causing the werewolf to whine at the sudden emptyness. He was quickly re-entered as the vampire shoved himself slowly inside, restraining himself from simply thrusting himself roughly inside all the way.

Once he was completely sheathed inside the lycanthroped warmth he paused and held himself still, waiting for the beauty beneath him to adjust.

"Please, move" Jason asked in a strained voice, shifting his lips a little to emphasize his point.

Unable to resist movement any longer Jean-Claude pulled out slowly until he was nearly all the way out, and then thrust himself back in pushing past Jason's sweet spot causing the werewolf to moan and throw his head back. He kept the slow and deep pace up until Jason began to him 'Faster, faster' and he began to increase their speed, increasing the pace until he was pounding into the lycanthrope with a speed and force that may have crushed a regular human's pelvic bone.

The pleasure built up inside of him until the werewolf could no longer hold himself back any longer and he cried his realease, his orgasm coming with great force, clouding over his vision with a dazed haze. The tightening of the lycanthropes muscles around the vampire cause him to near the edge himelf and as he came he bit down on the tantlising pale stretch of skin laid bare before him, latching on to his neck and increasing the pleasure of their orgasms'.

Pulling out slowly Jean-Claude laid himself down next to the werewolf on the bed, snuggling down in the silk sheets that would need a good clean the next day. Dawn was coming and he turned his gaze on the lycanthrope who was still looking partially dazed.

"I must sleep soon mon Pomme" Jean-Claude stated with a dreamy and indulgent smile.

Nodding the werewolf snuggled against the vampire, not minding at all the feeling of the dead vampire laying at his side during the daylight hours.

"Thank you" Jason mumbled closing his eyes sleepily.

"Je taime" Jean-Claude whispered to the semi-conscious werewolf "Je taime mon Pomme"

With that Jean-Claude turned hs gaze to the candles, watching as the last candle flickered and died out, casting the room into darkness and the sun rose above the horizon, far above the ground and his life force died too.

* * *

Okay, so it wasn't too bad right, I normally do original only, in all the time I've been writing this is my second fanfic so I'm proud of myself for finishing it.


End file.
